


Good Day

by Lushooting



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushooting/pseuds/Lushooting
Summary: 头一次，他们在房车中一同醒来。





	Good Day

但丁从一阵震颤中苏醒，但现在还为时尚早。房车的窗户大开，湿润的凉风从窗口灌进来，温柔地掠过他裸露的肌肤。新鲜空气让他的头脑清醒了些。往常他不会这么早醒，有时甚至一直睡到下午。窗外湖蓝色的天空掺杂了几道天光，他暗自想到，今天会是个好天。  
他吸了吸鼻子，然后清了清喉咙。一只手仍然牢牢地环在他的腰间。那只手毫无疑问属于身边睡着的男孩，昨晚它也是这样用力地把但丁圈进怀里，现在哪怕睡着了也不松开。也许再去称呼他男孩显得不太公允：尼禄的个头和但丁已经差不了多少，单是拼蛮力还不知道谁胜谁负。但丁注意到自己很少再称呼他“小子”了。  
但丁捏着他的手腕，翻了个身，然后再重新把那只手搭回自己的腰间。他半撑着脑袋注视着尼禄挤在枕头里、傻兮兮的睡脸。  
起来给我做早餐，他说。接着往他的脸上吹气，吹动他每一根睫毛。尼禄的脸颊上还有些微不可察的绒毛，在光线之下几近透明。  
他（还是叫他男孩更合适）皱起眉头，从喉咙里发出一声厌烦的哼声，眼睛睁开一条缝，接着又很快阖上。但丁被他逗乐了，他捏住尼禄的鼻子，于是尼禄不得不张开嘴巴呼吸。但丁又捂住他的嘴巴，这下他不得不花一番力气把恶作剧的年长者推开。等到但丁终于放弃捣乱之后，他的睡意也消散得差不多了。  
“都怪你，”尼禄闭着眼睛嘀嘀咕咕，“我原本做了个好梦。”  
但丁无视他的抱怨，和他一起躺回枕头上。房车车顶的角落挂着一个蜘蛛网，风还在一个劲地吹。他把身上盖着的摊子抖开，把手臂伸到风中，接着又重新挨到尼禄的身边。温暖的皮肤。永远热烘烘的小狗肚皮。  
“你知道吗……”他梦呓似的开口，“我从未、从未如此渴求过芝士牛肉披萨，我想吃到跳楼。”  
“想都别想。”尼禄睁开眼睛，“没人会早上吃披萨的。”  
“我就会早上吃披萨。”  
尼禄无法反驳。半晌才说，没有人应该在早上吃披萨，你应该更多地注重健康。好像但丁在乎似的。  
“小子，”但丁扭过头，看着他，“下一步你就要把我送进养老院了。”  
尼禄懒洋洋地笑了几声，也扭过头凑近和他接吻。他的手越过但丁的肩膀，将他拉向自己。他被男孩吻进枕头里。当尼禄想要撬开他的牙关的时候，但丁咬着牙含含糊糊地说不。  
“为什么？”尼禄生气地问。  
但丁微笑着说，咱俩都还没刷牙呢。接着继续用唇肉磨蹭着尼禄的。他叹息表示妥协，咬住但丁的下唇，俯身贴得更近，坚挺的欲望抵在但丁的大腿上。  
“一大早就这么精神抖擞？”  
尼禄用鼻子哼了一声，继续拿下体擦着他的大腿根。但丁哈哈笑起来。他伸手捞住男孩沉甸甸的裤裆，隔着内裤抚弄着。尼禄闭着眼睛舒服地哼哼，把下巴搁在但丁的下巴上，一会儿咬过他的肩头和锁骨，一会儿又十指交握着但丁那只空闲的手，在他的指节、手背上落下繁密的吻。  
尼禄让他翻了个身，前胸贴着他的后背。他的双唇翩跹在他的后颈，一路下滑，盛满情欲的河淌过他的肩胛骨间。但丁被他吻得情动。在此之前他有过很多床伴，却鲜少有人如此虔诚地把吻印在他的皮肤上，也没有人与他十指交叉。他喘着粗气，拉过男孩的手，引导着它去缓解自己被唤醒的渴望。尼禄让但丁肌肤饥渴。而他的触碰就像永不枯竭的泉。身后健康而温柔的欲望顶在但丁股间，他半眯着眼，褪下松松挂在腰际上的内裤，握着那根性器埋入自己使用仍旧松软的后穴中。  
爱情、爱情。为什么性之后总要跟着爱？男孩扣住他的双肩，额头抵在他的后颈上，呜咽般的喘息。他也半张着嘴，让呻吟从口齿中抖落出来。但丁不得不承认被填满的感觉是如此之好。年轻人热烈的爱劝诱他一步步靠近，然后将他缠得紧紧的，当他望向自己时，双眼如火焰般明亮灼人。眼下但丁懒得再去想什么。他放纵地在每一阵快感间惊喘。  
尼禄插入他的体内，接着又抽出。当他顶撞时，但丁的喉结耸动着，吞咽着泛滥的唾沫。他的眉头微蹙，看起来像是第一次被进入的处女，显得痛苦又快乐。浑圆丰满的胸肉在尼禄掌下起起伏伏，臀肉随着穴口的收缩放松又夹紧。当但丁绷紧腰腹时，他的躯体显得美丽得不可思议。尼禄的头脑在情欲的火中变得混沌，但丁卖力地摇着屁股，顺应着他的动作把他的阴茎送到自己最深处，发出浪荡的叫声。最终尼禄托着他的腹部，将精液一滴不漏地射入他的体内，好像他的子种会在其中孕育。眼下的气氛如此煽情，他不能不去讨但丁的吻，单单是相贴还不够。尼禄执拗地用舌头舔吻着叔叔的双唇，直到但丁不得不为他打开牙关，接受一个热情的湿吻。  
“我喜欢这样。”尼禄说。他的下巴仍然搁在但丁的脖颈处。他们俩都处于高潮后放松的状态，肌肉像剧烈运动过后一样微酸而惬意。  
“哪样？大清早折腾一番？”  
“像这样，”男孩思考着措辞，最后吞吞吐吐地说，“在一张床上醒来。做爱，接吻。”  
但丁沉默了半晌，接着伸脚把尼禄踹了下去。  
“今天你做早饭。”  
尼禄骂骂咧咧地从地上爬起来，最终还是抑制不住地微笑。煎蛋、培根、烤吐司。把这个老家伙喂饱。他在冰箱里翻翻找找，而但丁就交叠着双腿看着他忙前忙后。尼禄把狭小厨房的窗户也打开。窗外的鸟鸣一泻而下，天色终于完全变亮，把建筑都镶上一层银白色的光。风吹干他皮肤上的细汗，尼禄想，今天会是个好天。


End file.
